fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Titannica
| reg=Not required although does add privileges | owner= | author=Ken Beuden | language=English | url=http://fightingfantasy.wikia.com/ | launch=November 21 2007 | current_status=Active }} The Titannica was founded in 2007 by Ken Beuden with the aim of becoming the most definitive, comprehensive and accessible repository of information relating to the Fighting Fantasy series of books and the worlds in which the series was set. It is a collaborative project and anyone can edit any article. Beginnings The idea of creating a source with similar aims to Titannica had been circulating for a long time before Titannica was founded. Arguably, publications such as Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World where the very first steps towards bringing together the disparate strands of the Fighting Fantasy franchise and its associated books. The advent of the web, however, brought with it far greater possibilities in terms of size and scope in comparison with the obvious size limitations of the printed media. In one way or another, almost every Fighting Fantasy website has contributed to the gradual collation and cataloguing of Fighting Fantasy related material. A few websites made it their explicit aim to make Titan a more cohesive world, such as Rebuilding Titan and its successor Titan Rebuilding, and the closely related The Shrine of Hamaskis. Others contained huge amounts of information from a "meta" perspective about the franchise, such as the original Fightingfantasy.com which was once called "The Scrolls of Titan". Other sites began to create catalogues, lexicons and encyclopaedias, such as on Advancedfightingfantasy.com or the Theology and Khulian Encyclopaedias found in Fang's Finest Emporium. Scratchpad The use of software on the web as a means of sharing knowledge through collaborative means led to the most natural conclusion that this would be the best medium to keep an ongoing project to create an encyclopaedia alive and dynamic. Other sites had suffered from the draw back of being "owned" by one individual, or having the prospect of only a very few administrators and editors. This led to potential and realised stagnation of some of those sites which had promised so much in the beginning. The reasons for this were of course manifold, but the sheer weight of Fighting Fantasy information was perhaps too much for any one of these sites to cope with effectively. After much investigation, the Wikia environment seemed the most friendly and popular wiki site to begin building Titannica. Many of the most successful franchise focussed wikias find their home their, such as Memory Alpha, Wookipedia and World of Warcraft Wiki. Wikia acceptance is not guaranteed, however. Wikia requires that the wiki have the potential to remain alive and dynamic by having the potential to attract interest and editors. It was decided that rather than apply directly for a wikia site, Titannica should start on wikia's "Scratchpad" and see if it could prove worthy of a wikia in its own right. On the 21st of November, 2007 Titannica on Scratchpad began. Graduation to Full Wikia Status Within one month, on the 17th of December, 2007 Titannica was invited to become a wikia in its own right with its own domain: "http://fightingfantasy.wikia.com" and the wikia continues to go from strength to strength. Status In terms of achieving its aim of becoming the most definitive, comprehensive and accessible repository of information relating to the Fighting Fantasy, it is arguable that Titannica achieved that aim within a few weeks of its inception. With over 2500 articles in less than a month, it far exceeded any other comparable source on Fighting Fantasy in terms of breadth and scope. However, in terms of covering every aspect of the world of Titan and the complete Fighting Fantasy franchise there is still far to go. Main Editorial Staff *Gallicus (Alexander Ballingall) *Greyarea13 (Andrew Wright) *Nedueb (Ken Beuden) *Paltogue (Warren McGuire) See Also *''Fighting Fantazine'' *Titannica "Fighting Fantasy" Gamebook Database *Titan Rebuilding References Category:Fighting Fantasy Websites Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom